


Ceasefire?

by Millie333



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: An interesting idea, Annoyed nations, Poor Canada (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie333/pseuds/Millie333
Summary: It's a meeting between the Axis and the Allies...But, why are they so annoyed?And what are they going to do?





	Ceasefire?

It was a bright, sunny morning...  
When a meeting was being held...  
Between the Allies and the Axis...  
And it was...  
Loud...  
-WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH THIS SHIT?!-America yelled, completely pissed off. -WHY ARE OUR PEOPLE SUCH ASSHOLES THAT THEY WANT US TO FIGHT EACH OTHER ALL THE FUCKING TIME! I HAD ENOUGHT OF THIS FUCKING SHIT!  
-Language, you bloody wanker!-England yelled, in annoyance. His bloody head was bloody hurting enough from all the bloody fighting! And the bloody wanker was making it bloody worse!-And stop bloody yelling into my bloody ears!  
-How hypocritical of you, Anglettere~-France sang, mischeviously. Really, telling Amerique not to swear and yell and doing just that. -You shouldn't yell and swear either~  
-Why not? When it's so fun~-Russia sang, with his smile being creepier than usual. -Two dogs yelling and swearing at each other is so great to watch~  
-You fucking Russian shit!-America yelled in rage, as he tackled him to the ground. How dare that communist call him a "dog"!-Say it to my face, you asshole!  
-...V-ve...-Italy started crying. Ever since this war started, he just hoped he won't have to hurt anyone and watch anyone get hurt. -S-stop fighting, please...  
-Such immature countries...-China said, with a deep sigh. They were facing a crisis, and yet all they did was squable. He was so old for all this...-Instead of bickering and grappling with each other, you should think about what to do next!  
-I agree with Porzellan, this matter should be resolved as fast as possible.-Germany said, in a serious voice. He didn't want a world war 3 on his hands. He still had nightmares about the first two.-No one leaves, until a decision is reached.  
-...I agree...-Japan said, with a heavy sigh. Not only was he expected to hurt peopre he cared about(...Again...), but he didn't even have any free time to make anime, draw manga and pubrish video games!-We have to reach a decision now.

-...Um, guys...-Someone said, in a quiet voice. He had a good idea, and he wanted everyone to hear it.-...Guys...? Can you hear me...?  
-We shourd make anime!-Japan suddenly said, with a serious face expression. Anime was going to save the worrd!-It wirr bring us arr together!  
-My cartoons are better.-China said, proudly. They were perfect! Thought, not many people like his 2D drawing for some reason...-We should make them!  
-Ve~ Why can't we make both...?-Italy asked, in slight confusion. If they would work together, they could do both, right...?-Then, I will help you with the drawings~  
-We are going to make an animated series?-America said, with sparkles in his eyes. That was a great idea! He would show them the American spirit!-Count me in!  
-An animated series...?-Germany said, in thought. It was an unusual way for a ceasefire and he wasn't sure it will actually work. Would they all be able to work together...?-We should make a schedule...And choose roles for everyone...-This way, everyone would be doing what they are good at and working together.  
-...Ve? Germania?-Italy said, in slight confussion. Germany was suddenly drawing a chart with different roles on a chalkboard, that appeared out of nowhere.  
-Japan, -Germany said, in a serious voice. He is very good at drawing, so it's perfect this way.-You will draw the 2D parts.  
-...Eh...?-Japan said, in surprise. It came out of nowhere! But, if he can finally draw again...-Hai! I am going to work hard!  
-Porzellan, -Germany said, in a serious voice. He had the perfect work for him, as well.-You will make the 3D parts.  
-Shi!- China said, in happiness. He was going to show his skills to everyone! -I will make sure they turn out great!  
-Italien, -Germany said, in a serious voice. It would be too much work for Japan and Porzellan alone.-You are going to help the two of them.  
-Aye, Captain~-Italy said, in happiness. He didn't want Giappone and Cina to overwork themselves.-I will be glad to help!  
-Frankreich, -Germany said, in a serious voice. Now, what should he make him do...? Oh, that will work!- You will compose the music.  
-Oui, Allemagne~-France sing sang, in a strange voice. He was going to make such beautiful songs!-Ohohohohon~ It's going to be great~  
-England, -Germany said, in a serious voice. There aren't many roles left and it should work just fine, right? -You are going write the script.  
-Fine.-England said, in his usual tsundere voice. He was going to help them...But only because it would show everyone how great he is!-I-I am doing it for myself!  
-Amerika, -Germany said, in a serious voice. What should he make him do to keep him out of trouble...?-You are paying for the project.  
-What?!-America yelled, in shock. Why was he left with such an unheroic job?-Can't you give me something more important to do?!  
-If Amerika doesn't want to, I can do it instead~-Russia said, grinning slightly. Amerika is so silly, acting like a small child again. -I am a lot better and wealthier than him, after all~  
-Hey!-America yelled, in annoyance. What is this stupid communist saying?! Who is better and wealthier?!-I am going to show you that I am way better than you!  
-Russland, -Germany said, in a serious voice. There was one role left...He already felt bad for the poor people.- You are going to find the voice actors.  
-Da~ Those should be our "dear" bosses~-Russia said, with a menacing smile. He was going to "ask" them to be the voice actors. And if they don't agree...It won't be pretty at all and it will hurt a lot~ -They are the ones responsible for the situation we are in right now, after all~  
-...Um...-Someone said, in a quiet voice. Was Russie implying what he thought he was implying...? That was going way too far...!-...Don't kill them, please...  
-You have a week to write the script, start on drawing scenes and composing music, and "ask" our bosses to be the voice actors!-Germany said, in a very serious voice. By his calculations, it should take no more than a week. If it would be more than that, they will be behind schedule.-Meeting dismissed!  
-...Um, guys...?-Canada still tried to draw their attention. Why did they always ignore him...? Was he so unnoticeable...?-...I am just going to make pancakes, then...


End file.
